Let's Pretend (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced in 1999 and retired in 2011. Movies, stories, television shows, songs, and even dances are often base on "make-believe." When you pretend to be someone or something you're not, you're "acting." Go onstage with some of these activities! As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Be a Mime A mime acts out something without using any sounds or words. Using the list below, mime three simple situations. See if others can guess what you are miming! Without words, act out three different daily activities like: Making your bed Feeding the dog Reading a book Setting the table Brushing your teeth Getting dressed Folding laundry Playing on a slide Going to a movie Handing out worksheets Flying on a plane Building a snowman Picking up a heavy object Dropping something fragile Toasting marshmallows Create a setting by acting out one of these scenes. Or try one of your own! If You Were.... With four or five friends, work together to become a type of machine. Together you can be: A Train A Computer A washing machine or dryer Be sure to add movements and sound to your machine as you make it work. Dress It Up Gather together bed sheets, old clothes, coats, towels, hats, Halloween wigs, and other things you have permission to use. Make and then try on different outfits. How do they make you feel? Can you act differently in these outfits than you do in your everyday clothes? Act It Out As a group, pick one fairy tale, fable, or well-known story. Act out the main scenes from that story. You can use costumes, props, and set pieces if your want. Perform the scenes for your families and friends. Louder, Please Try these two breathing exercises to help make sure you're heard in the back row. Put your hands on your waist. As you breathe in, your waist should get bigger, pushing against your hands. As you breathe out, your waist should get smaller. Say "Ahhh" as you breathe out. How long can you hold that "Ahhh"? Have a friend time you. Rest for a minute. Do the same exercise, but this time see how loudly you can say "Ahhh." How loudly can your friend do it? Tongue Twisters You have to speak clearly if you want to be understood. Try each of the following tongue twisters slowly at first. Then try to say them faster and faster. How many times in a row can you say them? How quickly can you say them? Rubber baby buggy bumpers. She sells sea shells by the sea shore Toy boat Hairy Henry Hartley hurried home Crisp crusts crackle crunchily On Tuesday, Timmy told two tall tales to Tommy Fast Frank fries frankfurters and french fries Slippery snakes slide swiftly down ski slopes The myth of Miss Muffet Fat frogs flying past fast Which witch wished which wicked wish? Betty better butter Brad's bread Three free throws Make up some of your own tongue twisters. Putting Your Best Face Forward Masks are sometimes used in plays, dances, and festivals. They can be just a decoration or part of a costume. You will need: Paper plate (8" - 10" round) Elastic Cord Markers and Crayons Glue Fabric, ribbon, and other decorations Scissors Cut the paper plate in half. Use one of these halves for your mask. Hold the plate half up to your face. The round part should be up and the straight part down. With your fingers, feel along the plate until you come to the place where your eyes are. Using a crayon, mark this spot. Carefully cut circles in the spot that you marked for your eyes. Between and below your eyes, cut a little space for your nose. Decorate your mask, using crayons, markers, ribbon or fabric. Make a small hole at each side of your mask. Thread the elastic through the holes and make knots to keep it in place. Additional Resources